What If
by WonWon-7
Summary: What if things were different? But, what if one wanted it to be DIFFERENT. New kids at Hogwarts. What will happen when they come? One by one.
1. WhattheFLIP?

Disclaimer: Tear. I don't own anything, but my own original characters. Steal them. Die. Thank you and have a **great** day. XP  
_Story dedicated to my friends. Je t'aimeeeee! _

**WhattheFLIP?**

What if the communities were different?  
What if there wasn't any conflict between the houses?  
What if both muggle and wizarding worlds were in league with each other?  
What if Harry Potter was still the same person. Scar, abilities and all that other shabamery? But...  
What if there was one person in the middle of it all who didn't like how the two communities treated each other?  
What if someone thought to go as far as trying to destroy one of the communities to better the other for their own benefits?  
...What if?

;;

"Blaise! Do you know where my robe is?" shouted a frustrated Ron. He was starting to show beads of sweat on his forehead. Unfortunately, he couldn't find his robe anywhere. He had to be somewhere in less than two minutes and he couldn't find his robe!

Blaise walked into the room, leaning against the doorframe and chuckled. "Wow, Ron. I would expect for you to see that your robe is on you."

"Wha-?" said a confused Ron. He looked down at his body and saw that his robe was already wrapped around his body. Blaise gave a snort of laughter and walked out of the room, crashing into a nearby coffee table. Ron laughed hard.

"Damn table." mumbled Blaise.

"What was that, Blaise?" asked Ron straining his ears and laughing at his fellow friend.

"Oh, shut up. Hurry up before your late for Pansy. You two are like head over heels for each other. It's disgusting."

"Atleast, I _have_ a girlfriend, unlike." Coughing, he looked at Blaise and smiled. Blaise gave him the 'don't-mess-with-me-right-about-now-or-ill-eat-your-face' look. Ron laughed faintly and walked out of the dorm and out of the common room quickly, not wanting to get hurt right then.

;;

Hermione was pacing around her room when Ginny had walked in.

"Mione? You okay, there?" questioned Ginny.

"Yeah." She bit her lip and continued to pace around the room, mostly in circles. "I just don't know what to do for Draco's birthday!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, screaming and falling backwards on her bed and sighing loudly.

Ginny laughed and walked over to her. "Hermione, you'll think of something. I mean...the kid is the best you've ever had and always wanted. Just, uh. Don't think too hard on it. It'll come up out of nowhere."

"Wish it could come out of thin air." muttered Hermione.

"Don't we all wish that could happen, Herm." sighed Ginny. She was thinking about Blaise at that moment. She had a lot of feelings for him, but she didn't know if he had any to return. "How about you ask, Blaise?" asked Ginny looking at Hermione.

Hermione's face lit up quickly and she bolted upright. "You're so right, Gin! Thanks!" Running out of the room, she ran to where Blaise was sitting in the common room. Ginny heaved a great sigh once again and wandered over to her bed and sat down thinking for some time.

;;

A young lady walked into the headmaster's office and sat down in the chair seated in front of his desk. She waited for him to speak, when he did she was surprised.

"Lemon drop?" said a smiling Dumbledore.

"E-excuse me?..Sir?" asked the girl. She was from Australia, obviously carrying an Australian accent. She was a transfer student from the other side of the world. Australia's Finest Witches and Wizards Institute. The guy who came up with the name was from a mental ward. How interesting.

"A lemon drop. Would you like one?"

The girl was very confused, she didn't know what to say but, "No thank you, sir."

"Well, then. Kelly, I welcome you here to Hogwarts. I hope you have a great year. As you know you will be staying in the Ravenclaw Dorm Rooms as the thinking hat, has placed you among the smartest of the lot." He smiled and continued. "You will be escorted by none other than Harry Potter." Her eyes widened and she sat up straighter in her chair and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, hoping that she looked her best. "Harry? You may come in now."

Harry entered the office and looked at the back of the girl who he was supposed to be escorting's head. _You can turn around you know. _As if hearing what he said in his head, she got up and turned around to him and walked up to him and shook his hand, smiling. Ecstatic as she was, her feet were planted to the ground.

"'Lo." said both Harry and Kelly at the same time. Both blushing a faint pink, they let go of the other's hand and Kelly looked down at her feet embarrassed.

"Um. Professor, are her belongings in the common room assigned for her?"

"Yes. They are."

"Okay." Nodding at Dumbledore, he looked back at Kelly who was now looking at him and he nodded at her as well and started back for the door.

"Oh, and Harry?"

Harry turned around and listened intently. "Yes, sir?"

"No shortcuts or detours. Get to know Kelly as you escort her. Show her everything that you can show her on the way there. Now, Kelly have a great night as well as you Harry."

"Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, Professor Dumblebore." Noticing that she said it wrong she quickly corrected herself, "Dumbledore! Sorry." Looking down she walked out of the room and walked down the spiraling staircase. Harry chuckled lightly and nodded a goodbye to his professor and followed after Kelly.

;;

**AN:** I have like these other stories and I randomly start weird stories even when I'm no where done with another story. Bear with me. They get a bit random, like literally. Help me out on that part. plzthxmkay**ilu**bbye.  
I totally less than three you.  
Uh, also on my chappies in this story, I have different plots going on at the same time. Not like my other stories where the people are like in the same room and blahdyblahblah. I got bored of it. Aha. Love my stories! XD


	2. You're Weird

Disclaimer: I still don't own any characters. Steal any of my characters? I hunt you down and break your face. :)  
_Story dedicated to my best friends. Still. Be jealous. _

**You're weird**

What if the communities were different?  
What if there wasn't any conflict between the houses?  
What if both muggle and wizarding worlds were in league with each other?  
What if Harry Potter was still the same person. Scar, abilities and all that other shabamery? But...  
What if there was one person in the middle of it all who didn't like how the two communities treated each other?  
What if someone thought to go as far as trying to destroy one of the communities to better the other for their own benefits?  
...What if?

;;

Walking around many corners and up multiple staircases, Kelly's face was between 'this-place-is-beautiful-but-what-the-hell-are-these-THINGS?' look. Harry laughed at her when he saw her stop in front of a funny looking picture of a man posing in his frame with another picture in the picture with him in a straight-jacket looking like a jackass.

"Who is this?" she asked Harry.

Smiling he walked over to her and responded, "That's our old Professor. Gilderoy Lockhart."

"_The_ Gilderoy Lockhart?" Excitement was plastered all over her face. She looked like a little kid who just got handed candy.

Looking at her in amusement, he kept on smiling at her and the picture and nodded. "Yup. _The_ Gilderoy Lockhart. He wasn't exactly what everyone thought he was. You see that picture back there?" He asked pointing to the picture with him in the jacket.

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"He's in a mental state. Doesn't remember anything at all. Notice it now?"

Looking at Harry she gave him the 'yeah-dork-I-knew-that-already' just by looking at her eyes. "Yeah, I noticed? But what happened with him?"

Turning red, Harry looked at the picture and swallowed hard. He knew what happened back in second year. Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets and Professor Lockhart was afraid to help out. Taking Ron's wand he was going to erase their memories and have Ginny die in the Chamber and Harry and Ron wouldn't remember anything. So sad, for him, don't you agree that the wand backfired on him? He went dumb. _Cool._

"Uh. Wand backfired on him." He said after a couple.

Unconvinced she pushed the subject farther. "Why did the wand backfire on him?

"Broken wand. Now let's go." He didn't want to talk about this any longer. With Kelly tagging along his side, he asked her some random questions about herself, which made him think that they had a lot in common. Except for one.

"Why did you move here? Why did you come to Hogwarts?"

Kelly looked at him and smiled softly. "I came here because I wanted to. I came to Hogwarts because I always wanted to come here."

"Why? I mean, Hogwarts isn't anymore special than where you had come from, right?"

"No, actually it is. So many things have happened here, that I've heard. Plus, guys in England are hot." She laughed and looked away from him.

Harry laughed and his eyes wandered around his surrounding enviroment. They walked for what seemed like forever and spoke up on something again random. "You left all your friends behind for England. I couldn't do that."

Stopping in her tracks, she looked like she was about to cry. Looking upwards at the ceiling she sighed. "Yeah, I left them. I miss them a lot. I'll see them this Christmas, though. I can't wait." Looking back down she had a faint smile. "My best friend was so awesome. You would've loved her. She threw marshmellows and frogs at people." She laughed and walked over to a railing and sat down in front of it. "Even though, she was really hyper, bipolar and a huge drama queen, she was the best friend that I could've asked for."

"What's her name?"

"Alexandra. I call her Lexii, though. She likes it, better."

"That's cool." He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Yeah." She smiled and continued. "I had another best friend. He was a guy. Tyler. Amazing as hell kiddo. I loved that kid like a bunch of macaroni and cheese. Which by the way is the best muggle food ever." She laughed and fiddled with her hands. She seemed distracted by something.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing his hands on hers. He didn't know why he did it, but he thought that it'd let her get more comfortable with him.

She looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Mhm." Curious by her lack of questions towards him, she asked away. "Who are your best friends?"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Met them first year. Both on the train, but Ron and I hit it off real quick. Hermione, well...that took a large, ugly troll."

Kelly laughed uncontrollably and fell on the floor. Harry laughed at her and helped her up.

"Hah. Thanks." She had a tear or two coming out of her eyes and he wiped them away.

"You really laugh a lot."

Smiling, she nodded. "Yeah. Lexii's laughing rubbed off on me...I miss her." Her smile turned upside down quick and Harry frowned and hesitantly embraced her.

"Hey, I bet you'll see her soon." he said. He didn't know if he was right or not, but he hoped that he was. Little did he or she knew, she actually was.

;;

She waited for about a minute when she saw red hair walk around the corner toward's her. Her smile broke into a wider smile and she ran over to him and threw her arms around him.

He laughed and kissed her. "Nice to see you, too."

She smiled and spoke, "What are we going to do about our parents, Ron?" Her smiled faded and his laughter died down with such a outright quick-to-the-point question.

He bit his lip and looked over her head and thought for awhile. "Maybe we should just tell them? I mean they can't hurt their own children...Can they?" He asked looking at her.

"Well, I mean if they want us to be happy they won't care. But its who we're with that's a problem for our parents." Pansy sighed and rested her head on his chest and he held her close to him.

"I don't care, what goes on between them. This is us. We decide. Okay?" he said.

She nodded in his chest and pulled on his shirt.

"What?"

"Let's go do something. How about we walk around and see if we see anyone?"

He thought for a second and nodded in agreement. "Alright, then. Let's get a move on shall we?"

Pansy smiled, grabbed his hand and Ron walked with her close to his side, still holding to her.

"I love you, Ron." said Pansy.

He smiled and kissed her hair as they walked. "I love you, too. I really do."

;;

Running behind Blaise, Hermione jumped on his back and because of it, he screamed and fell backward with her on his back. "Blaise, you weigh a ton." said Hermione from under him a bit winded out.

He got up quickly and helped her up. "Yeah, well. You're not exactly a feather. What was the jumping on my back for?"

She shrugged and breathed in deeply making sure she had enough air in her system to actually talk. "I need an idea for what to give Draco for his birthday. I have nothing." Sighing she sat down on the chair across from Blaise, where he was now sitting down in.

"I don't know what to give him, either." he said shrugging and sitting back into the chair. "I've been thinking about it for the past couple of weeks and my brain is like...fried."

"I know what you mean." Hermione said sighing.

They sat across from each other for what seemed like forever, when Hermione jumped up in her chair. "I got it!"

Blaise looked up at her and waited for her to continue.

"Well, we could maybe throw him a party for turning 17! I mean come on. He doesn't turn 17 everyday, you know." She said smiling. She liked her idea and hoped that Blaise liked it too. Biting her inner lip she let Blaise think about it. "...So? What do you think?" She spoke up after what felt like a day had already passed, when it really was only 30 seconds in reality.

He nodded and smiled faintly. "I like it. But do you think that _he_ would? Think on that before you try anything. I'm going to hit the sack. See you tomorrow, love." At that he got up and walked over to her, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Returning the hug and the kiss she said, "Night" and he walked out of the Gryffindor common room towards Slytherin's common room.

_Maybe, I should go to bed too myself._ Getting up she walked up to her dormitory and saw that Ginny was still up, looking like she was staring into space.

"Erm...Ginny?" Interrupting Ginny, she walked over to her bed and looked underneath it and pulled out her suitcase.

"Yeah?" said Ginny after some time.

"Whatchya doin?" asked Hermione, searching through her case and throwing clothings and quills and maybe an ink bottle or two from it.

"I should be asking _you_ that."

"Trying to find parchment. I bought some just earlier today and put it in here!" huffed Hermione. She stood up from her case and looked at her desk, where her parchment was sitting quite peacefully underneath one of her books. "Ah. Found it."

"What's up with the blast of energy and excitement?" questioned Ginny.

"I need to send an owl to Draco. Ask him a question." she said, while she wrote the letter out to him.

"About?"

"His birthday."

"Oh. Yeah. About that, Mione. Found out what you're going to give the pipsqueak?" she laughed, Hermione did as well.

"Actually, yes. I'm thinking about throwing a party for him." She turned away from the letter with quill in hand and leaned against her desk, crossing her arms across her chest. "What do you think about _that_?"

"A party for Draco? I like it, but I mean, will Dumbledore allow it. Let alone him. McGonagall and Snape?" She raised her eyebrows at Hermione and stuck out her neck towards her. "You might want to ask them. You know...so that you don't die. Cause well, you know." Shrugging her shoulders she continued, "I would like to keep my friend here on this green earth for a bit longer, please and thanks." She laughed and gave a blowfish face.

Hermione laughed at her and shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll do that later. Now, I need to ask him if he'd be fine with it."

"Wait, why!"

"So, that he doesn't get mad or irritated? I don't know."

"No! Ask him if he's free on his birthday you stupid butt. Duhhhh." said Ginny who gave her the 'are-you-mental' look. o.O

"That doesn't exactly make any sense, now does it? I mean what if he just wants a dinner out to Hogsmeade or something with me for his birthday? I should do that now shouldn't I? Duhhh, back to you. Meathead."

"Did you just call me 'Meathead'?" asked Ginny, who felt like a sweat droplet had formed in her upper left temple.

"Mey-bay." Maybe. Laughing, Hermione turned back and finished her letter to Draco. Folding it up after the ink had dried, she attached it to the owl that she got as a present from Blaise, because she had mono for a month and couldn't do a lot, such as talk to people. So, he got it for her so that it could send letters to people while she was in the Hospital Wing with Pomfrey.

"Gosh! I love Blaise, for getting me this owl. It's weird how I called it Rulph. Pfft, oh well. It's better than Fredsicle." Yeah, uh. Rulph && Fredsicle are the names of two of my pencils. :D

Ginny blushed a deep crimson red, at the name Blaise. "Mione?"

"Sup?"

Ginny laughed at her attempt to be "ghetto". "Uh...erm...n'ermind."

"You sure?" Asked Hermione, as she took off the letter off of her owl, because she figured it would be stupid and wrote another one. This time she wrote to him asking him if he was actually free on his birthday, taking Ginny's advice might help.

"...Yeah. I'm sure."

"Mkay."

Hermione jumped on her bed and plopped down on it and heaved a great sigh.

"Um. Wow."

"Oh, hush Gin."

Sticking out her tongue, she stuck her head underneath her pillow as Parvati Patil walked into their room.

"Yeah, so um...wrong room?" Parvati said when she saw that Ginny's head was underneath her M&Ms pillow that Hermione got her for Christmas last year and Hermione was plopping on her bed like a maniac. Laughing, Hermione jumped off her bed and called out to her before she shut the door.

"Hey! What do you want?"

"I was going to ask for some advice on Blaise."

Ginny's head shot out from under her pillow. "What about him?"

"I like him."

;;

**AN: **Hoosha? Durr. So, um. My story is rad. **Love** it. _Review_ it. Sleep with it. :P  
What do you think about the weird pairing? Ron/Pansy? OMFGSH! I'm way too crazy for this job. :walks away and comes back with an ice cream: Want some? Oh, well. Review me story first THEN you get your ice cream. Got it? Good. You love me this **x9183735 **much.  
I make lots of ANs, know why? They're fun, errr...well, Kelly's best friend Alexandra in this story is going to come to see her...but actually STAY with her. I don't want any confusion with that part. && Maybe I might have Harry like Kelly. Guess what? It's my story. Gosh, I love to say that. Now, all I need are stupid quotes from 'Napoleon Dynamite' to put in this story for Hermione to say. God, I crack myself up. :watches ND: BYE:)

:peeks back to look at viewers: By, the way. My name's Alexandra && my best friend is Kelly. Be jealous. XD  
Remember, NO STEALING MY CHARACTERS. THEY'RE WICKED RADDER THAN YOUR MOM!


	3. It's Not Just Me

Disclaimer: Someday. I've been praying on the north star for quite some time and well...its not working. o.O  
_Dedicated to my friends. My OX and 69 Crew. My best friends 'o course._

**Its Not Just Me**

;;

She shrugged as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. At that moment Ginny had fallen off her bed, dumbstruck.

"You what?" asked Ginny flabbergasted.

"I like Blaise. You know the one you guys always hang out with?" responded Parvati annoyed.

"Well, why don't you just tell him then?" said Hermione matter-of-factly. "It really isn't that hard to do." Ginny sat up looking at Hermione, her jaw to the floor. She felt like she was on the verge of wanted tears. Why didn't she just do that herself? It was painfully obvious, as it seemed. "But, I must warn you though, Parvati." commented Hermione once more before Parvati slipped out of the doorway.

"About?" questioned Parvati.

"He's had his eye on someone for awhile. But you could try if you'd like anyway. He's open to about anything and everything." she said smirking slightly. Parvati nodded slowly and ran her tongue on the back of her teeth before bidding the shocked Ginny and calm Hermione goodnight. After the door had closed shut, Ginny went into a rant about girls and their "BLOODY FEELINGS!" pertaining to guys. Hermione peered at her with a look of utter confusion.

"I hope Parvati doesn't get him." sulked Ginny as she slouched in the corner by her four-poster bed.

"Ginny-"

"I hope Blaise asks' that girl he's had his eye on so that she can't have him." cried Ginny under her breath.

"Ginny-"

"I hope-"

"GINNY!" yelled Hermione from across the room. Ginny looked up at her snapping out of her onnings about everything that was bothering her.

"What's up with you? You don't just start to freak out just because some girl asks' for advice. And Parvati at that too." asked Hermione curiously.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Hermione." seethed Ginny. She gritted her teeth and stood up. "There's something with Parvati. That's what. She likes every guy that her damn brown eyes land on and I'm fucking tired of her. She needs to look at her frigging shoes and possibly fall in love with them instead." she continued as she walked towards the bathroom, her fists clenched.

"Parvati's Parvati, Gin. She likes everyone and I wouldn't doubt it for a minute if she liked Neville either. And that's saying something." said Hermione as she got up and knelt back down in front of her trunk. "Plus, I know who Blaise likes, but he promised me not to even mention it. He wants to tell her himself he told me." she said smiling softly.

"Well, _I hope the girl has a great life with him_. Like the hell I care." she said a bit downcast. She walked into the bathroom and rushed over to the sink in the corner. She looked at her face and noticed that her lip was quivering. Mentally punching herself, she calmed herself down and splashed water on her face before she walked out solemnly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Sorry about bitching about something so dumb."

"No, its alright. I've been a culprit at doing so before." said Hermione as she stood up, pulling out a pair of pajamas with frogs on clouds and placing it on her bed. "Loads of times, actually."

Ginny smiled softly and conjured her set of pajamas to her and began to undress. After some time both girls were fully clothed in their pajamas, had brushed their teeth and had chatted a little about some girl stuff before slipping under their covers, hoping for a calmer tomorrow.

;;

"Well, lets get you off to the Ravenclaw Dormitory or else I might get in trouble for bringing you there." said Harry pulling away from the embrace. Kelly did so hesitantly, but let go nonetheless. She nodded and Harry turned around and started to walk away. Following him, they passed many portraits one including Sir Cadogan, who kept on trodding beside them entering picture to picture on his fat grey pony.

"Do you mind!" screamed Kelly after Sir Cadogan asked her if she preferred grindylows to boggarts. He said that he'd rather be attacked by a grindylow, because of the fact that he liked water more than seeing his fear of god-knows-what it would be(he didn't know what his fear was). Harry looked back at her smiling and grabbed her hand and dragged her from the stock-still horseman.

"You really shouldn't worry with him. Met him in third year and I'm still wishing that I never did. But don't tell him that." But Kelly wasn't paying much attention to the words that were exiting from his mouth, but rather at the beautifully crafted hand that was holding hers. Then she stopped. Harry felt his arm extend as she halted. He looked around to her as she was now staring at him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. She looked down at their hands and her face grew hot. He looked down and gently pulled his hand away from hers and turned away from her, face boiling. Her hand fell to her side and she looked up, to see Harry standing forward away from her. She walked around him and walked silently away from him, to someplace unknown to her. He noticed her movements pass him by, as her arm slightly touched his and he walked after her.

"Wrong way, Kelly." said Harry as she was about to round the right corner to go up a moving staircase. She instantly turned around and went the opposite way leading towards another corridor that twisted and turned itself. They walked for what seemed like hours before they rounded the corner of that same corridor and halted in front of an elaborate frame with a picture of a handsome, young man who looked no older than sixteen years old.

"Hello." said he.

"'Lo." said Kelly. She gave a forced smile and the man seemed to have noticed.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. She shook her head slightly and Harry gave a slight cough. "Oh, hello there Harry. Haven't talked to you in awhile. How've you been?"

"I've been alright, Cedric. What are you doing in Madame Beech's frame today? I thought you said-"

"No worries about that tonight, Harry." chuckled Cedric. "I'll tell you later. But it would be rather rude to discuss such matters in front of this young lady. A matter-of-fact, what's your name?" he asked smiling at Kelly.

"Um." she looked at Harry and then back to Cedric. "Uh. Uh. Kelly." she nodded and cast her eyes towards the base of the frame. "Yes, its Kelly."

"Well, its Kelly." Cedric smiled widely showing a spectral of amazing white teeth. "How come I've never seen you 'round these parts of Hogwarts before? Or any part for that matter?"

"She's a transfer." spoke Harry. Cedric raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh really, from where?" he asked curiously. Kelly could feel his eyes boring into her skull as his eyes stared at her. She mumbled a few words and then fell silent, Cedric scrunched his face slightly confused. "Sorry. Didn't get that?"

"Australia's Finest Witch and Wizard Institute." she said a bit louder.

"You know I've heard of that school, before. Wasn't that place founded by someone who landed himself into the madhouse in St. Aldophous' in Australia? Ah, what's his name again. Of course! Kirii Kona. I'd go mad with a name like that too." he said shrugging his shoulders and laughing softly. Kelly smiled and looked at Harry who had given a small laugh as well.

"Sorry to break this up, but its nine o'clock and I don't want Snape-"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry."

"What you said, to come around and start yelling at me for helping her get to her dorm."

"Well actually, it'd be for talking to me and then that. But I won't mention it if he does come 'round here." smirked Cedric. "Which I doubt that he would anyway. Haven't seen him around this area of the castle in a couple of days. Sort of makes me wonder."

"It's Snape for goodness sake. He's always out doing something foul, it wouldn't be such a surprise to me if he was trying to get centaurs into the school." said Harry, with a tinge of laughter in his voice. "Anyway, I have to get Kelly here into Ravenclaw Dormitory Ced, or else Dumbledore'll have my head. _Professor _Dumbledore."

"Good kid, Harry. So, password?"

"Unwritten." said Harry simply. Cedric's frame suddenly sunk into the wall and slid into the creak that seperated the inside common room from the corridor outside. "Welcome home, Kelly." he said smiling. Some Ravenclaws were sitting over in a corner doing homework and had looked up to see who had entered into their common room, when they saw Harry they called out his name.

"Hullo. Roe, Michael and Caroline meet Kelly. Kelly -- Roe, Michael and Caroline." said Harry. Kelly shook hands with each student and said her hello's. "She's a transfer student from Australia, just came in tonight. Make her feel at home, alright? I'm trusting on you guys to do so. Caroline her bags are supposed to be in your dorm, escort her up there as I can't," sniggered Harry. "and show her around this place. I'll come for you tomorrow morning, alright?"

Kelly was now staring at him as if she couldn't believe that he was just going to leave her with total strangers, at least she got to know him and well...she had known all about him, its not that difficult to hear about a baby boy not being killed by the Killing Curse everyday y'know.

"Ha-"

"Alright then. Night." he said smiling at her.

"No, Harry. Please, could you stay for awhile. I-I don't know if I can stay by myself." pleaded Kelly. She bit her lower lip and waited for his answer. Harry looked at her and back at the students who were excited to have another Ravenclaw in their house.

"I-I...Kelly." he grabbed her gently by her forearm and dragged her away towards an empty window. "You do know that I'm not a Ravenclaw, right? I'm Gryffindor. I can't stay. I wish I could, but-"

"Harry, please. If you get in trouble, I'll tell them that it was my fault. I am asking, _please_." she clenched her jaw and looked in his green eyes. He blinked down at her own chocolate eyes and sighed softly.

"Okay, but just for five minutes, Kelly. I really can't stay."

"Thank you." she beamed and hugged him softly. He hugged her back and pulled back and walked back over to his friends.

"Kelly, you can sit next to me if you'd like." said Roe. He was a sixth-year and very good-looking. His smile was beautiful and made her want melt, so she sat beside him.

"What year are you, Kelly?" questioned Michael.

"Sixth."

"What a coincidence. We're sixth-years as well!" laughed Michael. Harry shook his head and laughed softly.

"Well, I wouldn't throw her into a bunch of fifth or seventh-years you guys." said Harry. He was peering at Michael over his glasses. "Now would I?"

"Of course not, Harry. Michael is too dumb for his own good." said Caroline as she placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

;;

"Ron, stop it."

"Lalalalalalalalalalala."

"Ron."

"LalalalaDEDAlalalDEDAlalalalalDEEEEEDA!"

"RON!"

"Eh?"

"Shut up! You're hurting my ears and you're going to give us detention for singing like a maniac."

"Not my fault that people are jealous of my," Ron began to sing. "_wonderful_," he stopped. "voice."

"What voice?" chuckled Pansy. Ron clutched his shirt as if his heart was being torn out of his chest.

"Funny, Pans." he said smiling.

"You know Ron, we haven't seen anyone since eight thirty, except Peeves and he doesn't even count as a person. Maybe we should just go outside?" considered Pansy. Ron gave a look around and it seemed to hit him that he never really _did _see anyone else in the hallways, but him and Pansy.

"Maybe we should. I need some fresh air anyway. C'mon." He let go of her hand and stood in front of her, crouching down slightly. Pansy giggled.

"What are you doing, Ron?"

"I'm taking you outside. Now hurry up and jump on my back already woman, or else my legs'll cave." he cried. Giving a loud laugh, Pansy climbed on his back wrapping her arms his neck and her legs around his waist as he stood up to his full height. He placed his arms under her legs to support her and turned around and walked towards the Great Hall.

"I wouldn't give this up for the world." whispered Pansy. Ron smiled softly and whispered back.

"Me neither."

Pansy kissed down from his ear to the nape of his neck, making him moan softly. At that moment a teacher, or otherwise known as Professor McGonagall, crossed their path. She had a stern look of outrage and disappointment, Ron stopped in his tracks.

Ron started to babble as if he'd seen a ghost. "Ron...what...are...you...doing?" said Pansy as she continued to kiss him. He whispered for her to stop biting back a wanted moan, a ring of fear in his throat.

"Ms. Parkinson, you stop right this moment! You, Mr. Weasley I expected better from you!" said McGonagall sounding almost like a strained suirrel. "_How dare you two_." Now Pansy was looking up at Gryffindor's Head of House wide-eyed and scared. She'd never gotten in trouble for anything between her and Ron, because well...they never got caught. Wasn't this a first.

"Professor I can explain." cried Ron.

"Oh do you really, Mr. Weasley. Please do, _enlighten_ me." said his professor seriously. Ron asked Pansy to slide off of his back as not to get hurt and she did so quickly. He coughed slightly as Pansy cowered behind his back, whom had become very red in the past few seconds.

A few minutes later they were standing alone in the hallways, luckily for them Peeves had dropped a stink pellet in the hallways and the place reeked of rotted cabbage and eggs. Believe me, it wasn't a pleasant smell.

"Um. That was close?" sighed Pansy. She coughed and pinched her nose. "Ugh, Peeves saved our lives and all, but he didn't have to attempt it with making everything smell so disgusting." Ron nodded his head in agreement and picked Pansy up bridal-style and ran from the polluted corridors that smelled of the pellet.

"You know, I think we've had enough of tonight. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" asked Ron as he placed her back down on solid ground in front of her dungeon's common room. Pansy nodded and gave him a small peck on his lips and entered her common room quietly, Ron already heading back to his.

;;

**AN:** This chapter was really hard for me to write. Maybe because of the fact that I had writer's block for over three months on this? Then when I actually started writing it, which was three days ago in fact, **I STILL HAD WRITER'S BLOCK**. Ick. Well, Review & Review. Thanks for reading.


End file.
